


Long distance relationship with Zuko h/c

by sokkasho



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkasho/pseuds/sokkasho
Summary: exactly what the title says. in case you couldn't tell i'm very bad at summaries.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	Long distance relationship with Zuko h/c

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first post on Ao3 so don't be too harsh. if you think you already saw this on Tumblr, you did- my Tumblr is @wesokkasimp; so don't worry. there's no plagiarism going on here :) i figured i should make an Ao3, but my works may not all be on here. so if you want more head on over to my Tumblr ig. that's all- i think this is gender-neutral (like the gender of the reader is not mentioned) have fun! kudos and comments are appreciated.

-ok so i feel like you don’t start dating zuko until after the war

-because before y'all defeat ozai zuko’s kinda busy drowning in his own angst

-but you guys most definitely had chemistry

-like he knows he likes you and you like him

-so 0.007 seconds after his coronation he’s asking you out

-and ofc you say yes because it’s ZUKO

-you stay in caldera city for a bit to sort some shit out

-like maybe a month or two?

-but then you gotta goooo :(

-and the day before you leave to wherever with whichever gaang members zuko calls off as many meetings as he can so he can spend as much time with you as possible

-he sleeps in with you, feeds the turtleducks with you, maybe y’all do a bit of baking (even though he doesn’t really know how because he’s a Rich Kid™ but he’ll do it to spend time with you), and is just all over you while he can be

-i know i said in my cuddling h/c that midday zuko cuddles aren’t really a thing but TODAY IS THE EXCEPTION TO THAT !! if y’all aren’t explicitly doing another activity, you’re cuddling. no ifs ands or buts about it.

-at night it’s also cuddles ofc ofc but he’s like?? a bit whinier than usual?? 

-like he’s whining because you have to goooo :(

-”Y/N, do you haaaave to go? can’t you stay in Caldera City for another few months?”

-and you’re like ugh no you dumbass

-but you’re also playing with his hair and stroking his back because tomorrow there’s no more zuzu and you know you’re gonna miss the big ol’ softie

-morning is hard

-zuko ABSOLUTELY REFUSES to let you get out of bed

-normally you would indulge in this behaviour but ya gotta scurry

-so you give him a phat kiss and tell him that it’s ok and that you’ll be home soon

-he’s definitely walking you to whatever transportation you’re using (boat, appa, train idk)

-he watches you leave on whatever you’re leaving on and doesn’t leave until he can’t see you anymore

-you do the same (sap)

-i think avatar takes place in like the 1850’s? So there isn’t really a way to contact him while you’re traveling :(

-zuko does not like this

-he doesn’t really get a good nights sleep until he receives (drumroll please) your first letter!

-zuko is DEFINITELY A LETTER PERSON

-this is very random i know but let me have this

-i can see him being into like the aesthetic penpal thing? If you don’t know what that is look it up it’s pretty cool tbh

-once he gets word of where you’re staying he starts crankin out the letters

-they are ~aesthetic~ and ~overly decorated~

-but if you’re not really a letter person zuko gets it

-as long as you send him a letter every once in a while he’s chillin

-but if you also happen to be really into the letter thing?

-our boy gets HYPED

-it almost makes up for the fact that you left him because now y’all have a super cool, niche shared hobby

-almost, but not quite

-oh did i mention he keeps EVERY LETTER YOU SEND HIM

-he reads them all when he gets lonely

-and smells them

-yeah he definitely does that

-and i swear to god YOU BETTER KEEP ALL OF HIS LETTERS BECAUSE HE POURED HIS HEART INTO THEM

-if you’re traveling with sokka and suki they convince you to make your return a surprise

-to fluster zuko ofc because what else would they be doing

-i imagine you would come home pretty late at night

-Sifu Hotman is konked out

-so you kinda awkwardly shuffle into the bed trying not to wake him up?

-but i feel like zuko is a light sleeper so he definitely wakes up

-and you’re there

-oh wow

-YOU’RE there

-he hasn’t seen you in… seven? eight months?

-y'know, it’s pretty late. this is probably a dream or a hallucination or-

-”hey, hottie.”

-once your speaking confirms that you are, in fact, actually there  
zuko TACKLES YOU because our boy has Abandonment Issues™

-he squeezes you into him because oh my god YOU’RE ACTUALLY HERE

-and it’s just a super soft, cuddly night

-oh and the next day he proposes (very impromptu in true sparky fashion) because he realized he didn’t want a life without you in it :)


End file.
